Maladie d'amour
by Edward Creed
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile quand la personne que l'on aime en aime une autre, et que cette autre personne se trouve être la seule famille que l'on a. Et quand la peur de se retrouver complètement seul nous ravage l'esprit, nos actions deviennent incontrôlables et la chute dans la folie devient inévitable. Sasuke peut en témoigner. Inceste, viol.


**Auteur : **Edward Creed.

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **M. Inceste. Viol.

**Résumé : **Ce n'est pas facile quand la personne que l'on aime en aime une autre, et que cette autre personne se trouve être la seule famille que l'on a. Et quand la peur de se retrouver complètement seul nous ravage l'esprit, nos actions deviennent incontrôlables et la chute dans la folie devient inévitable. Sasuke peut en témoigner. Il sait que ce qu'il s'apprête à faire l'enverra en enfer, il sait que plus rien ne sera pareil, il sait qu'il se dirige tout droit dans un asile psychiatrique... Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être... égoïste.

**Note : **OS pour un concours. Le thème était : Circonstances d'un kidnapping. J'espère bien être dans le thème, en tout cas. C'est le plus long OS que je n'ai jamais écrit jusqu'à maintenant. 10 080 mots, wouaaa. Je n'arrive pas à y croire moi-même ! Mais j'en suis fière. Et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours, donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez. =)

Des remerciements pour ma bêta : Moira-chan pour avoir eu la gentillesse et le courage de me corriger cet OS ! Je n'aurais jamais réussi sans elle et ma darling !

Résultat du concours : je suis sixième, avec 17,1 de moyenne. Tout en sachant que la meilleure note est de 17,73. :) je suis plutôt contente de moi !

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke s'était fait son premier ami, il l'avait tout de suite présenté à son frère, Itachi, sa seule famille. Depuis que son père était mort dans un crash d'avion et sa mère, malheureuse, s'était jetée sous les rails d'un train, c'était Itachi, son aîné de six ans qui s'occupait de lui, et de l'argent – qui n'était pas un problème, d'ailleurs. Étant surdoué, Itachi avait commencé à travailler très jeune, et cela ne l'avait pas dérangé : "Je dois travailler pour que mon frère ne manque de rien." disait-il souvent lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi il avait commencé à travailler si jeune.

Son frère était sa priorité. Ce n'était ni le travail, ni les femmes ; c'était son frère.

Alors lorsqu'il lui avait présenté son premier ami, Itachi l'avait pris à part, et l'avait menacé de la voix la plus menaçante et froide qu'il pouvait avoir et lui avait dit : "Si tu rends malheureux mon frère, je ferai tout pour te détruire. Je ferai en sorte que tu n'aies pas d'avenir, que tu vives dans la rue. S'il le faut, je détruirai également tes parents, de la pire des manières qui soit. N'oublie surtout pas ces paroles."

Mais au lieu de l'effrayer, ce fut l'inverse. Depuis ce jour, Naruto admira de tout son cœur le frère de Sasuke.

Cela faisait maintenant six ans, et Sasuke était âgé de dix-sept ans. Depuis, il avait grandi, physiquement et mentalement. Et il était devenu premier de la classe, pour rendre fier son frère. Seulement, son cœur était de pierre. A l'exception de Naruto. Toujours.

A les voir trop proches l'un de l'autre, les gens avaient commencé à se poser des questions, à faire circuler des rumeurs, et pour les plus bêtes se basant sur celle-ci, à insulter Naruto et Sasuke dans leur dos, mais assez fort pour qu'ils entendent. Ils ne disaient rien, ils laissaient passer, et quelques personnes – principalement des garçons, ricanaient dans leurs dos. Sasuke et Naruto les qualifiaient de lâches, et de sans-couilles, lorsque Naruto était vraiment en colère.

Naruto aussi avait grandi. Il était devenu plus beau, plus musclé, mais il restait toujours idiot dans sa tête. Révisant – ce qui était extraordinaire aux yeux de Sasuke – un peu, il avait quand même d'assez bonnes notes, même si le fait qu'il ne faisait rien en cours n'aidait pas son bulletin scolaire. Au final, Sasuke devait toujours aider _cet idiot _– comme il aimait l'appeler – dans ses devoirs.

En ce qui concernait Itachi, il n'avait pas changé. Il avait gardé sa fameuse couette basse et toujours cet air froid, sauf en compagnie de Sasuke. Pour le travail, les affaires marchaient très bien, et il se préoccupait toujours autant de son petit frère, ce qui ne déplaisait pas au concerné, étant donné qu'il ne voyait pas souvent son grand-frère.

* * *

Ce matin là, Sasuke se leva du mauvais pied. Il s'extirpa malaisément de sa couette et se massa les tempes. Cette journée s'annonçait infernale. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait dire ça mais il le savait. Un point c'est tout. Comme tous les matins, il alla prendre une douche rapide, n'aimant pas rester dans sa transpiration de la nuit. Sasuke n'aimait pas vraiment se réveiller avec un mauvais pressentiment, car le plus souvent, son mauvais pressentiment s'avérait vrai et il passait vraiment une mauvaise journée – ce qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas, d'ailleurs.

Un cri le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Sasuke ! Tu es réveillé ? lui parvint la voix de son grand-frère depuis le bas.

- Ouais ouais, j'arrive. »

Il s'habilla en vitesse de l'uniforme scolaire obligatoire, et descendit en bas dans de grandes enjambées. Il se précipita dans la cuisine, embrassa Itachi qui était en train de boire son café sur la joue en guise de bonjour – un rituel qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire le matin depuis la mort de leurs parents.

« Tu vas bientôt partir pour le travail, non ?

- Oui, je serais de retour vers 22 heures 30, minimum. Donc ne m'attends pas pour manger, petit-frère.

- Ok. Au pire, je mangerai avec Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Lorsqu'il entendit le nom du blond, Itachi fronça les sourcils, posa sa tasse et soupira. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce Naruto.

« Encore à traîner avec lui ? Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de le voir. Mais comme tu ne m'écoutes jamais…

- Nous n'allons pas revenir sur ce sujet, Itachi. Nous en avons déjà parlé il y a des années, il me semble. Et tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça.

- Bref, je dois aller au travail. J'y vais. »

Itachi posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier, il passa ensuite devant Sasuke sans un regard, mit son manteau et partit.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer, Sasuke soupira ; il venait _encore_ de se disputer avec Itachi à propos de Naruto. Mais merde ! Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, Naruto était son premier et seul ami. Il n'avait pas envie de rester seul pour toujours. Parce que des mecs qui savaient supporter sa mauvaise humeur, ça courait pas les rues ! Et puis, il aimait vraiment la compagnie de Naruto, non, _il aimait_ Naruto tout court. Il avait des sentiments amoureux pour le blond. Il aimait tout de lui, il connaissait tout de lui – tout, jusqu'à son poids, et il le voulait rien que pour lui.

Rien que pour lui.

Pour lui.

Pour lui…

Lui. Lui.

_Impossible. _

Cette pensée fit souffrir Sasuke, il ressentit un pincement au cœur, et ne put que garder sa douleur pour lui-même. Il ferait tout pour Naruto, jusqu'à lui donner sa vie s'il le fallait. Pourtant… Pourtant, Naruto ne le voyait que comme un ami. Et c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal : faire semblant tous les jours en mettant de côté ses sentiments. Et c'était vachement douloureux. Il avait l'impression de se perdre un peu chaque jour, comme s'il n'était plus lui-même.

On toqua à la porte. Sasuke porta un regard fatigué sur celle-ci. Il se leva avec difficulté, comme si son corps pesait des tonnes, et alla ouvrir d'un geste las. C'était Naruto.

Naruto.

Lui.

Sasuke essaya de lui sourire, mais ce fut plus une grimace qu'autre chose.

« Sasuke, tu vas bien ! ? Tu es tout pâle, s'exclama Naruto, tout en posant une main sur le front de Sasuke, inquiet pour lui. Mais tu es brûlant ! Va tout de suite te coucher !

- C'est rien. Je peux aller à l'école comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas rien ! Nous parlons de ta santé ! Va te coucher, c'est un ordre ! »

Sasuke soupira. Il savait que lorsque le blond avait quelque chose en tête – en l'occurrence, le fait qu'il aille se coucher, personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Il grommela un « D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon. T'as gagné. » tout en allant se coucher sur le canapé. Satisfait, Naruto posa son cartable à l'entrée, son ami était plus important : il sécherait pour aujourd'hui pour s'occuper du brun. Il prit le fixe et composa le numéro de chez lui. Ce fut sa mère qui lui répondit.

« Résidence Namikaze j'écoute.

- Maman, c'est Naruto. Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler le médecin s'il-te-plaît ? Sasuke est malade, il est brûlant de fièvre.

- Très bien ! Demandes lui de prendre sa température et s'il a mal quelque part. J'arrive dès que j'ai eu le médecin au téléphone, d'accord ? Je préviendrai l'école après.

- Merci maman, t'es la meilleure ! A tout de suite.

- A tout de suite chéri. »

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit le thermomètre. Il retourna dans le salon et donna l'objet à Sasuke.

« Mets-le dans ta bouche, demanda-t-il à Sasuke qui obéit. Tu as mal quelque part ?

- J'ai des vertiges et j'ai mal à la gorge. J'ai envie de vomir, aussi. »

Naruto reprit le thermomètre et regarda combien Sasuke avait de fièvre : 38,9 °C.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Itachi que tu te sentais pas bien ? Il serait resté avec toi !

- Pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Ce que tu peux être bête des fois, Sasuke Uchiha ! Bon, ma mère va bientôt arriver. Elle devrait être là dans cinq à dix minutes. Le docteur également.

- J'ai froid, se plaignit Sasuke.

- Mais tu trembles ! Si au moins tu avais dit à Itachi que tu étais malade, il se serait bien mieux occupé de toi que moi. »

On toqua à la porte. Ça devait être la mère de Naruto. Il alla voir et la fit entrer. Il lui expliqua où Sasuke avait mal et demanda quand le docteur arriverait. Elle lui répondit qu'il devrait arriver dans quelques minutes.

* * *

« Alors docteur ?

- C'est une gastro. Je vais vous prescrire des médicaments. Mais il faudra bien les prendre ! Sinon, elle risque de revenir.

- Je préviendrai son frère, ne vous en faites pas, docteur. Il s'occupera bien de lui.

- Très bien, très bien. Voici l'ordonnance. »

Kushina prit l'ordonnance et ramena le docteur à la porte. Elle le remercia et ils se dirent au revoir d'une poignée de main. Elle prévint son fils qu'elle allait à la pharmacie chercher les médicaments de Sasuke, qu'elle revenait dans vingt minutes maximum et elle sortit.

Naruto soupira.

« Va falloir prévenir Itachi.

- T'arrêtes pas de parler de lui depuis que t'es là, Naruto. T'es chiant.

- Hum, désolé.

- T'es amoureux ou quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, peinant à rester éveillé.

- …

- Naruto ?

- Je crois que je suis amoureux d'Itachi. »

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre et d'en être surpris qu'il s'endormait sur cette phrase.

Cette simple petite phrase qui briserait son quotidien à jamais.

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, il était seul. Il vit un mot de Naruto qui disait comme quoi il allait acheter du riz puisqu'il n'y en avait plus. Et tout lui revint en mémoire. Les paroles du blond percutèrent son esprit violemment.

Naruto.

Amoureux.

D'Itachi.

_Son frère_.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait certainement être en train de rêver ! Oui, c'est ça ! Il devait être dans un affreux cauchemar et il allait bientôt se réveiller. Oui, voilà. Bientôt se réveiller. Il cligna des yeux, se pinça, sentit une douleur. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Naruto ne pouvait pas aimer Itachi ! Son frère l'avait toujours détesté et le lui montrait ouvertement ! Alors comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Il porta une main à son visage, il était fatigué. Très fatigué. Il se recoucha et se rendormit.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Sasuke fit un rêve. Un rêve qu'il n'oublierait jamais, certainement. Un rêve qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Un rêve qui changerait sa vie, inévitablement. Dans son rêve, il parlait et se chahutait avec Naruto, comme d'habitude. Seulement, au bout de quelques minutes, son frère arriva et prit la main du blond. Naruto rit en regardant Sasuke, un peu comme s'il se moquait de lui, de son regard surpris et triste à la fois et ils commencèrent à partir, tous les deux, main dans la main. Sasuke les appela, leur demandant où ils allaient. Mais ils ne répondirent pas, comme s'ils ne l'entendaient pas. Alors Sasuke commença à courir mais ses pieds ne voulaient pas bouger, ils étaient comme fixés au sol. Il dut alors regarder, impuissant, les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde partir sans lui, l'abandonnant. Il cria, pleura, suppliant, mais ils ne se retournèrent pas.

Cette nuit là, le cœur de Sasuke fut encore plus piétiné qu'il ne l'avait été avant de s'endormir.

Cette nuit là, le cœur de Sasuke fut rempli de haine contre lui-même et contre les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus.

Cette nuit là, Sasuke prit une décision : ce rêve ne deviendrait _jamais_ la réalité.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ses toutes premières pensées se dirigèrent vers son étrange rêve. Un rêve qu'il essaya de se remémorer. Il tenta de l'explorer du mieux qu'il put, se rappelant ainsi des gestes et des sentiments qui avaient traversé son rêve. Plus la scène devint percevable et claire pour ses yeux, et plus une abominable sensation lui tirait ses entrailles. Et si ce rêve devenait réalité ? Il avait peur. Extrêmement peur que cette illusion devienne réalité.

Devait-il aider Naruto ou le garder éternellement pour lui tout seul ? Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il réfléchit. Il réfléchit longuement à cette décision. Son seul souhait était le bonheur de Naruto. Alors il devait l'aider dans son amour. C'était la plus sage des décisions. Mais une part de lui le poussait à garder, tel un égoïste, Naruto pour lui seul. Son amour et désir lui dictaient inlassablement cette décision. Naruto était à lui.

Mais sa priorité principale était le bonheur du blond. Pesant le contre du pour, il prit sa décision. Résigné, il se résolut à garder égoïstement Naruto. À lui seul.

Il prit un temps de réflexion. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Il mettait en place dans son esprit diverses solutions, traçant ainsi un plan parfait.

Au tout début, il traquerait le blond sans que ce dernier n'en sache rien. Il suivrait ses pas continuellement, croisant sa route avec la sienne. Viendrait ensuite l'étape suivante : laisser des traces et indices inquiétants, pour que Naruto prenne peur. Car cela est un fait : plus la peur nous enveloppe et gagne du terrain dans nos esprits, et plus la personne devient vulnérable. Naruto deviendrait sa proie vulnérable.

Lorsque le blond aurait peur, il se ferait plus discret, voire invisible. Il sortirait moins souvent, se ferait plus prudent, remarquerait le moindre geste suspect. Mais lorsqu'il serait sûr que le danger serait loin de lui, Sasuke attaquerait. Il l'assommerait et l'emmènerait dans un vieux bâtiment inhabité depuis des années.

Un sourire sadique se forma sur ses lèvres et on put voir dans la pénombre de la pièce, une lueur de tristesse et de possessivité dans ses yeux.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Sasuke était remis sur pied, et avait eu tout le temps pour lui pendant qu'il était malade à penser à beaucoup de choses : à la réaction de Naruto, de son frère. Peut-être au rejet de son aîné. Il avait beaucoup pensé et s'était préparé à tout mentalement. Puis, il avait pensé à ses parents, à comment, s'ils avaient encore été en vie, ils auraient réagi. Sa mère aurait sûrement pleuré. Beaucoup. Mais elle l'aurait accepté, parce qu'il aurait été question de son fils. Son père, indifférent à tout ça, aurait encore plus rejeté la présence de Sasuke qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alors il se dit que ses parents étaient mieux où ils étaient que vivants. Parce que Sasuke ne voulait pas rendre sa mère triste et qu'il aurait aimé au moins une fois voir un regard fier porté sur sa personne de la part de son père.

Il regarda l'heure qu'affichait son réveil : sept heures trente. Il soupira, allant bientôt devoir se lever puisqu'il commençait les cours à neuf heures et demi. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir du lit. Et pourtant, il le fit quand même, obligé. Il soupira une deuxième fois, il en avait vraiment marre de l'école. Mais il savait que l'école était le seul lien qui faisait que lui et Naruto se voyaient aussi souvent. Il alla se doucher, comme tous les matins, comme si tout était normal. Pourtant, il savait. Il savait que rien ne serait pareil qu'avant après _ça_. Mais il devait le faire. C'était peut-être très égoïste de sa part : Naruto était à lui, et à personne d'autre.

Et il commencerait d'attaquer, dès ce soir.

La voix d'Itachi lui disant que son café au lait était prêt le sortit de ses pensées noires, ce qui le fit revenir sur terre. Il descendit, embrassa la joue de son frère et alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Ça va, Sasuke ? lui demanda Itachi.

- Oui, ça va. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que t'es bizarre, aujourd'hui. On dirait que tu vas commettre un crime ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Haha. T'es bête, Itachi ! Comme si c'était mon genre ! »

Sasuke paniqua. Son frère avait-il deviné ? Ça n'était pas possible ! Il n'avait encore rien fait ! L'instinct, peut-être ? Il ne savait pas, mais pria très fort pour qu'Itachi ne sache pas. _Pas encore_, du moins. Parce que oui, il savait que ça se saurait. Il savait qu'il allait passer pour un fou furieux. Il savait que la mère de Naruto qu'il considérait comme sa propre mère allait le détester, voire le haïr, la femme si douce qu'il avait connue n'existerait plus, lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait. Son regard si doux n'aurait plus rien de doux, il serait rempli de haine. Et savoir ça faisait _mal_. Très mal. Et il savait qu'avec son caractère de tigresse, elle essaierait sûrement de le tuer, et il se laisserait faire, parce qu'il le mériterait. Avant de mourir, il s'en voudrait sûrement pour ce qu'il aurait fait, supplierait pour qu'on lui pardonne, que son frère lui pardonne, pour que Kushina lui pardonne l'acte horrible qu'il aurait commis vis-à-vis de son fils. Il essaierait de lui expliquer pourquoi il aurait fait ça, il essaierait de se justifier, pour qu'enfin, ce lourd fardeau sur ses épaules diminue pour partir à jamais.

Il savait qu'il finirait par pleurer, à la fin.

Il savait qu'on ne lui pardonnerait pas, à la fin.

Il savait qu'il souffrirait, beaucoup, à la fin.

Il savait qu'il ne serait pas heureux, à la fin.

Mais au moins, là, maintenant, il pria pour qu'on l'aime quand même un peu, même si cet amour n'était que minime, il se dit que ce serait mieux que rien. Parce qu'il savait que s'il ne mourait pas de la main de Kushina, il mourrait sûrement en homme brisé. Alors même si ce n'était qu'un peu, il aimerait qu'on l'aime, pour lui donner envie de se battre et de vivre, pour lui donner envie de sortir de cet hôpital. Parce que oui, vu qu'il n'avait pas encore dix huit ans, il irait dans un hôpital psychiatrique, sûrement. Alors il voudrait qu'au moins, on l'aime un peu pour ne pas devenir fou. Pour ne pas finir comme les personnes qu'il côtoierait.

« Sasuke, sache que si un jour, il s'avérait que tu as tué quelqu'un ou quoi que ce soit, je t'aimerais toujours. Toujours et à jamais, d'accord, petit frère ? »

Les mains de Sasuke agrippèrent tellement fort le bord de la table que ses paumes devinrent blanches.

Et Sasuke pleura. Beaucoup.

Il pleura tout en s'excusant, comme en une litanie. Comme s'il essayait de se faire pardonner de Dieu pour ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait.

Itachi le prit alors dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, des "je t'aime." tout en en le berçant alors que son frère s'accrochait à lui désespérément, comme s'il allait disparaître à tout moment. Alors il le sera fort également.

A ce moment là, Sasuke fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais penser faire : il embrassa son frère. Il mit tout son désespoir dans ce baiser, pensant qu'il pourrait s'envoler et le libérer. Mais lorsque le baiser ce termina, son désespoir était toujours là. Il ne s'était pas envolé et ne l'avait pas libéré non plus. Ses larmes continuèrent à couler, et Itachi les embrassa. Ce simple geste l'apaisa un peu. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

« Itachi, Itachi… Encore, embrasse-moi encore. Plus, plus. Donne-moi en plus. »

Alors il lui donna plus. Il l'embrassa, encore et encore. D'un simple contact de leurs lèvres, leur baiser pouvait devenir beaucoup plus.

C'était une étreinte désespérée et sans amour, comparée aux films où l'amour est avec un grand A. Pourtant, elle consola Sasuke pour plusieurs minutes sur le moment. Leurs vêtements disparurent vite, les laissant nus, comme à la naissance. Ils se laissèrent aller, et ne formèrent qu'un.

Et Sasuke se sentit bien, pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, il se sentit bien. Il se sentit aimé. Il ne se sentit pas comme un homme horrible. Il était juste… bien. Il se sentait libre. Et il aimait ça. Si l'étreinte avait pu durer plus longtemps, il aurait tout fait pour que ce soit le cas. Seulement, l'étreinte se termina lorsqu'Itachi se libéra en lui. Il s'agrippa fort à celui-ci, complètement dépassé par les événements. Itachi se retira de l'intimité chaude de son petit frère, et posa son front contre l'épaule de celui-ci, reprenant son souffle. A ce geste, Sasuke resserra l'étreinte tout en respirant l'odeur des cheveux relâchés d'Itachi. Il sentait tellement bon qu'il pourrait les sentir toute la journée, il ne s'en lasserait pas.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce qui venait de se passer n'aurait jamais dû se produire en temps normal.

C'était mal.

C'était mal vu par la société.

C'était de l_'inceste_.

Personne ne devait savoir.

_Personne_.

Ça serait leur secret à tous les deux. Leur plus grand secret.

Juste un secret entre eux.

Entre deux hommes.

Entre aîné et cadet.

Entre _frères_.

Juste eux et personne d'autre.

Sasuke soupira. Il savait que c'était mal, que c'était de l'inceste et que ça n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, et pourtant, il en voulait encore. Encore et encore. Pour se sentir bien, pour se sentir aimé, même si ce n'était pas de l'amour avec un grand A comme dans les films. Il voulait ressentir l'amour de son frère vis-à-vis de lui. Pas par des mots, mais par des gestes. Comme maintenant.

« Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi petit frère, moi aussi. Ce, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas faire couler ses larmes, elles coulèrent contre sa volonté.

Il était aimé. Il était aimé de son frère. Il était aimé d'une personne. Il ne deviendrait pas fou. Il aurait la volonté de se battre.

« Je suis fatigué.

- Allons dans la chambre dans ce cas.

- Hum. Porte-moi, Itachi. Porte-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Je veux…

- Je sais, petit frère. Je sais. »

Itachi prit Sasuke dans ses bras et monta à l'étage alors que Sasuke s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il sourit. Pas d'un sourire heureux, non. D'un sourire triste. Parce que Sasuke avait besoin de lui. Il était mal dans sa peau et avait besoin de soutien. S'il pouvait, il ferait en sorte de faire disparaître ce qui tracassait son frère. Il le ferait sans hésiter. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. En ce moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'aider son frère à aller mieux.

Il vola un baiser à son frère avant de le poser sur son lit. Sasuke se poussa un peu pour lui laisser la place de s'allonger, ce qu'il fit. Il prit Sasuke dans ses bras, sachant que celui-ci avait besoin d'une chaleur à ces côtés. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position, Sasuke le cœur plus léger et Itachi le cœur voulant aider son frère.

* * *

Dans la soirée, Itachi se réveilla et dès qu'il fut bien réveillé, il se remémora les événements de la veille tout en caressant les cheveux de Sasuke et en faisant bien attention à bien ne pas le réveiller. Il essaya d'analyser ce qu'il avait ressenti, n'y ayant pas pensé au moment précis.

Lorsque Sasuke l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pas vu les choses venir et il avait été surpris. Très surpris. Il avait d'abord pensé à le repousser mais il s'était finalement laissé faire. Parce qu'il savait que repousser son frère dans son état actuel l'aurait encore plus blessé qu'autre chose. Parce qu'il savait que s'il l'avait repoussé, Sasuke aurait fait une bêtise. Une très grosse bêtise. Et ça, il n'aurait jamais su se le pardonner.

Dans ce baiser, tout le désespoir de son frère était présent, il l'avait senti, il l'avait goûté. Il y en avait, beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop pour quelqu'un de son âge. Alors même si ce n'était que pour un instant, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, il ferait en sorte que ce désespoir disparaisse. Parce que c'était son devoir de grand-frère. Parce que même s'il se disait qu'il n'était qu'un grand-frère pour Sasuke, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il savait qu'il avait d'autres sentiments que fraternels envers son frère. Et ça, il ne comprenait pas. Parce que ce n'était pas normal. Ces sentiments n'auraient même pas dû exister. Ils n'auraient même jamais dû voir le jour. Alors il s'était battu contre lui-même pour ne pas que ça se voie.

Mais lorsque Sasuke l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Il avait su, dès que son frère l'avait embrassé, qu'il ne pourrait s'arrêter dans l'action.

Et ça s'était produit : ils avaient fait l'amour.

Entre frères.

Ça avait été le moment le plus formidable qu'Itachi ait connu. Ça avait été _waouh_. Ça avait été fantastique. Les mots n'auraient même pas pu définir ce moment tellement il avait été magique pour Itachi.

Mais tellement triste. Parce que cet acte avait été dans un élan de désespoir. Et non d'amour. Et ça, ça faisait mal. Le cœur d'Itachi battait très vite à cette pensée qui lui déchirait le cœur. Tellement vite qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'il allait exploser, de malheur, sûrement. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se calma un peu pour se remettre à battre à un rythme normal. Itachi sut à se moment là que s'il n'avait pas eu un certain self-control, il se serait sûrement mis à pleurer. Il resserra sa prise sur les cheveux de Sasuke tout en faisant très attention à ne pas lui faire mal et à ne pas le réveiller. Son frère avait encore besoin de sommeil et il resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, comme un grand-frère attentionné.

* * *

Sortant du sommeil, Sasuke sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. Il sourit et profita de la caresse pendant plusieurs minutes. Il se cala un peu plus contre le torse imberbe et pâle de son frère, profitant de sa chaleur. Il était vraiment bien, là, tout de suite. S'il pouvait, il aimerait rester ainsi pour toujours. Il passa sa main dans le dos de son frère et le caressa doucement, comme il le faisait avec ses cheveux. Il bougea un peu, voulant que son visage soit vers celui d'Itachi pour embrasser ses lèvres. Baiser auquel Itachi répondit. C'était un baiser doux. C'était différent d'hier. C'était du bonheur.

« Je vais à ma douche, j'en ai besoin. »

Itachi hocha la tête et lui sourit. Un dernier baiser et Sasuke alla à sa douche. Il profita de la chaleur de l'eau. Depuis tout petit, Sasuke avait toujours aimé sentir l'eau chaude sur sa peau, ça l'apaisait d'une certaine manière. Et il aimait ça. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait commencé la natation en primaire jusqu'au collège. S'il pouvait, il aimerait ressusciter en Dauphin, dans sa prochaine vie. Parce qu'il aimait les dauphins et qu'ils étaient libres, d'une certaine manière. S'il avait arrêté la natation en arrivant au lycée, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour être dans un club. Entre les devoirs, Itachi et les heures où il pouvait voir son frère, s'il était entré dans un club, il n'aurait jamais pu voir son frère. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait alors arrêté la natation pour pouvoir voir son frère. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Pas vraiment. Juste un peu.

Voyant sa peau commencer à friper, il sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il sortit de la salle de bain ainsi, n'ayant pas pris de vêtements de rechange. Il vit Itachi toujours couché sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, et embrassa les lèvres de son frère. Ce n'était rien qu'une pression de leurs lèvres, mais ça fit le plus grand bien à Sasuke. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la présence d'Itachi lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis, ses peines, ses souffrances. Alors il aimerait rester ainsi pour toujours, aux côtés de son grand-frère.

Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il allait devoir s'en aller.

« Je vais bientôt devoir partir.

- Hum, je vois.

- Je serai de retour avant vingt-deux heures, normalement.

- Alors je t'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu rentres. Tu ne devrais pas te balader dans cette tenue, par contre. Parce que je risque de ne pas vouloir te laisser partir.

- Eh bien, je n'aurais pas dit non, mais malheureusement, faut vraiment que je parte. Quand je rentrerai, je serai tout à toi, promis.

- Huuum, alors ça me va, petit coquin. »

Une petite claque sur les fesses de la part de son frère le fit rire. Il embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres d'Itachi et alla dans son armoire à la quête d'habits noirs qui lui permettraient de se dissimuler dans la nuit.

Son plan débutait enfin.

* * *

Dissimulé dans l'ombre de la nuit, Sasuke attendait patiemment que Naruto quitte son lieu de travail à mi-temps. Il regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 19h26. Naruto finissait à 19h30. Le temps qu'il termine de se changer et de prendre ses affaires, il sortirait vers les 19h40, si ses calculs étaient juste. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant que Naruto ne sorte de la librairie – son lieu de travail. Il le regarda marcher tranquillement, les écouteurs dans les oreilles – il savait que Naruto ne mettait jamais le son bien fort lorsqu'il faisait nuit, et lorsqu'il fut assez loin, il commença à le suivre. Il allait à un rythme lent pour ne pas rattraper le blond et l'alarmer de sa présence. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à faire du bruit, ce qui alarma Naruto qui se retourna et regarda autour de lui.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Aucune réponse. Il haussa les épaules et se remit en route, un peu plus prudent, regardant derrière son épaule par moment. A un moment où il regarda derrière son épaule, Sasuke fit exprès de se montrer un peu à la lumière du lampadaire, le visage caché par sa casquette. Lorsque Naruto vit l'individu, il commença à marcher un peu plus vite, la panique se lisant sur son visage. Plein de questions défilaient dans l'esprit du blond, sans réponse. Il ravala sa salive en voyant l'individu commencer à marcher un peu plus vite lui aussi. Il se mit alors à courir, essayant de le semer. Malheureusement, l'individu lui courut après également. Voyant qu'il commençait peu à peu à le semer, il accéléra le pas, mettant encore plus de distance entre lui et Sasuke. Lorsque Sasuke vit ça, il commença à ralentir la cadence, sachant qu'il lui avait assez fait peur.

Naruto se retourna, et voyant que l'individu n'était plus là, il ralentit un peu mais continua tout de même à courir. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa maison, il sourit, il allait bientôt se sentir en sécurité. Il rentra chez lui précipitamment, claqua la porte, ne prit pas la peine de ranger ses chaussures, et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il prit son portable et composa un numéro mais tomba sur la messagerie. Il jura et balança son portable au sol : il ne comprenait plus rien. Qui était cette personne ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi le suivait-elle ? Était-ce un sorte d'admirateur ou un truc dans le genre ? Naruto ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir ! Il voulait juste que cette personne le laisse tranquille et qu'il recommence sa vie insignifiante de lycéen sans soucis !

Il se déshabilla en vitesse et sauta dans la douche, il laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau, et commença à se détendre. Seulement, il avait l'impression d'être épié, et ne put pas se détendre complètement. Alors qu'il avait eu envie de profiter de l'eau, il sortit vite, s'habilla et descendit dans le salon, où il trouva son père en train de regarder la télé. Il se précipita vers lui, s'assit à moitié sur ses genoux et s'accrocha à lui désespérément. Cela surprit Minato, mais voyant que quelque chose tracassait vraiment Naruto, il le serra contre lui, lui soufflant des mots doux à l'oreille. Il ne lui posa pas de question, car il savait que s'il demandait, il ne lui répondrait pas et ne lui en parlerait pas. Alors il fit tout son possible, en tant que père, pour faire en sorte que son fils ne tremble plus. Il s'inquiétait, il n'avait jamais vu Naruto dans cet état...

Naruto, lui, apprécia la présence de son père contre lui, elle l'apaisait, lui permettait de se se sentir en sécurité et le fait que la télé soit allumé et qu'il y ait un peu de lumière, l'aidait aussi à se détendre.

« Papa.

- Oui, fils ? répondit-il tout en passant une main réconfortante dans le dos du blond.

- E – Est-ce que... vu que maman n'est pas là aujourd'hui... Est-ce que tu pourras rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ! ? »

Naruto eut honte. Il eut honte de demander ça à son père alors qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de son père et attendit la réponse. Minato sourit et embrassa affectueusement le front du blond.

« Bien sûr que je pourrai. » le rassura-t-il. « Tu peux même t'endormir maintenant. Ton père a encore assez de muscles pour te porter ! » dit-il fièrement, ce qui fit rire Naruto.

Il n'avait plus peur : son père était à ses côtés.

* * *

De son côté, Sasuke souriait. Pas d'un sourire amical, non. Mais d'un sourire sadique. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait aimé voir la peur et la panique sur le visage de Naruto ! Après cette pensée, si on avait bien regardé son visage éclairé par la lune, on aurait pu remarquer une lueur jouissive et malsaine dans ses orbes noirs. Il continua à rire tout seul, avec pour seule compagnie : la lune. Lorsque son moment de folie fut finit, il reprit sa route jusqu'à chez lui normalement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Petit à petit, Sasuke tombait dans la folie, avec pour seul support, son grand-frère Itachi.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Naruto vint le chercher pour aller au lycée, il était comme paniqué. Même si Sasuke savait pourquoi, il se comporta comme tout ami ignorant se comporterait :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Dobe ?

- Je t'en parlerai après les cours, ok ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules, lui disant qu'il était d'accord. Il lui fit signe d'attendre et alla à l'étage prendre son sac de cours, et en passant, il dit à Itachi qu'il partait et l'embrassa. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Sasuke avait un arrière-goût amère dans la bouche. Il avait l'impression que c'était un peu comme s'il trompait Naruto, vu qu'il était au rez-de-chaussé en train de l'attendre. Il n'y fit pas attention et rejoignit le blond. Ils prirent alors la direction du lycée. C'était comme d'habitude, ils se chamaillaient, se lançaient des pics, et ils riaient bien. Oui, c'était comme d'habitude... A part pour Naruto. Il se demandait si l'individu d'hier était là, en train de le suivre, l'épier dans sa vie privée. Mais il essayait de ne pas y penser, de ne pas ressentir cette peur, en vain. Il avait peur, il voulait savoir si on le suivait, parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était le cas. Puis, enfin, il entra dans son lycée et soupira de soulagement : dans le lycée, il ne pourrait pas le suivre, il ne pourrait rien lui faire. Alors il sourit, il se sentait en sécurité, là. Et cette pensée l'apaisa.

« T'es bizarre aujourd'hui, Dobe.

- Haha, vraiment ? Je suis comme d'habitude, pourtant !

- M'ouais... Je n'y crois pas une seconde, à ce vilain mensonge.

- Ce soir, Sasuke, ce soir. »

Sasuke hocha la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto pour le soutenir, et la sonnerie sonna. Les cours allaient commencer.

La journée se passa normalement, Sasuke était toujours parfait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, répondant correctement aux professeurs, les reprenant par moment lorsqu'ils avaient fait une faute – même si c'était extrêmement rare. Ça avait dû arriver une ou deux fois dans l'année.

Quant à Naruto, il avait été beaucoup moins attentif que d'habitude. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et ne faisait pas attention au cours. Alors que d'habitude, même s'il faisait des bêtises, ou des blagues qui exaspéraient les professeurs, il suivait le cours. Pas assez pour avoir de bonnes notes, mais assez pour ne pas être complètement perdu dans les matières. Le fait que Naruto soit moins attentif, ne faisant pas de blague, avait d'ailleurs soulagé tout en inquiétant ses professeurs. Ils n'avaient fait aucune remarque, laissant Naruto dans ses pensées. Un peu comme s'ils avaient peur que, quand ils diraient quelque chose au blond, il se recroquevillerait sur lui-même, gardant tout pour lui. Alors ils l'avaient laissé tranquille. Et ils avaient fait le bon choix.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant que le dernier cours de la journée était terminé, faisant soupirer de soulagement les élèves. Sasuke rangea alors tranquillement ses affaires – alors que les autres élèves se dépêchaient, un peu comme si l'école était un gros microbe et qu'ils allaient se faire contaminer – Sasuke, lui, n'était pas pressé, il avait tout son temps. Son regard se porta sur Naruto ; lui rangeait ses affaires avec la lenteur d'une tortue, la tête dans les nuages. Il soupira et donna une grande claque derrière la tête du blond pour le réveiller. L'effet fut immédiat.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, connard ! ? gueula Naruto.

- Ah, ben t'es enfin de retour parmi nous. Dépêche de ranger tes affaires, Dobe. »

Naruto grommela dans sa barbe inexistante. Sasuke soupira et commença à partir sans lui, alors que le blond lui gueulait de l'attendre suivi d'insultes. Sasuke leva les yeux aux ciel, mais continua sa route sans s'arrêter alors que Naruto lui courait après pour le rattraper. Il lui tapa doucement l'épaule pour se venger et fit la moue. Sasuke sourit et le traita de gamin.

« T'es méchant, Teme ! »

Ledit Teme haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de se dépêcher, qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Naruto fut surpris. Il n'avait pas fait attention qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Ce constat le fit sourire, c'était grâce à Sasuke. Il commença à rire, et passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami. En sa compagnie, il n'avait pas peur, il ne pensait pas du tout à l'inconnu qui l'avait suivi la veille.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la maison, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et montèrent à l'étage dans la chambre de Sasuke. Le propriétaire de la chambre posa son sac de cours à côté de son bureau alors que le blond ne se gênait pas et se couchait sur le lit de Sasuke. Ayant l'habitude des manières du blond, il ne dit rien mais soupira tout de même.

« Alors, il se passe quoi ?

- Ouais, tu sais, y'a quelqu'un qui m'a suivi hier. Ça fait trop flipper, j'te jure !

- Sérieux ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher à ton boulot ?

- Nan nan, c'est bon. J'suis pas encore sûr qu'on me suive. Si je suis sûr, alors, ça me plairait bien, oui. Merci Sasuke.

- On est potes, nan ? Les potes, c'est là pour l'autre. »

Ému, Naruto le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. A ce geste, le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement avant de commencer à battre plus vite qu'à la normale. Sasuke resserra ses bras autour de Naruto et profita du moment. Un moment dont il ne pourrait pas profiter tous les jours. Quand Naruto voulut se dégager, il le retint. Il voulait encore profiter du corps chaud du blond contre lui. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes ainsi, avant que Sasuke n'accepte de le lâcher.

Après cela, une pensée traversa son esprit : il en avait marre d'attendre.

Il kidnapperait Naruto ce soir-même, après son travail.

* * *

Le soir venu, Sasuke s'était habillé d'habits sombres lui permettant de se dissimuler dans la nuit et avait pris une batte de base-ball avec lui. Il attendait, comme la veille, que Naruto ne quitte son lieu de travail. Ce ne fut pas long, le blond sortit, un peu sur ses gardes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire ça... Pourtant, c'était inévitable, il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible. Il retint un sanglot et commença à suivre le blond. Il ne fit aucun bruit, il resta discret. Se rapprochant le plus possible du blond, il ne fut bientôt plus qu'à quelques mètres de celui-ci. Il accéléra le pas, se retrouvant derrière lui.

« Hey, Naruto ! »

Le blond se retourna, ayant reconnu la voix de Sasuke il allait lui répondre mais avant d'avoir pu le faire, il se prit un grand coup de batte sur la tête et s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne savait pas où il était. Il était sur un lit, plutôt en mauvais état, d'ailleurs. Il avait un mal de crâne insupportable et tout ce qu'il se rappelait était avoir entendu la voix de Sasuke l'appeler. Il regarda autour de lui et essaya de se lever mais il remarqua que ses mains étaient attachées. Il tira plusieurs fois, mettant plus de force, mais rien à faire, les barreaux du lit étaient trop résistants.

« Enfin réveillé ? »

Lorsqu'il reconnut la voix, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Non, il était là pour le sauver. Oui, c'était ça. Pour le sauver...

« Sasuke, détache-moi ! Merci mon dieu, tu es là... »

Mais Sasuke ne bougea pas, il resta immobile à regarder Naruto. Le blond le regarda alors avec un air surpris. Il avait beau crier, le supplier, il ne bougeait pas. Alors Naruto commença à avoir peur. Sa peur s'intensifia lorsque Sasuke s'approcha tout en enlevant son t-shirt. Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

« Sa – Sasuke ? »

Aucune réponse. Il s'approchait de plus en plus, tout en enlevant son pantalon. Il le regardait avec un regard possessif et empli de désir. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux. Naruto était enfin rien que pour lui. Personne ne lui volerait le blond, non, _personne_. Il était à lui, et à personne d'autre. Oui, c'est ça, à personne d'autre...

Sasuke chevaucha le blond, ses mains remontant le t-shirt de Naruto jusqu'à son cou pour avoir accès à son torse musclé et bronzé. Aaah, qu'est-ce que c'était bon, d'avoir la personne qu'on aime rien que pour nous et de pouvoir lui faire tout ce qu'on veut. Sans pouvoir se retenir, les yeux remplis de désir, il embrassa le ventre du blond, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Cela fit sourire Sasuke, qui continua de baiser le ventre de Naruto tout en montant plus haut, toujours plus haut vers son torse. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers les boutons de chair du blond et il commença à jouer à l'aide des ses doigts. Se redressant et arrêtant d'embrasser le torse de son ami, il regarda ses lèvres pulpeuses avec insistance. Il allait enfin pouvoir les goûter. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était la réalité. Alors doucement, il approcha son visage vers celui de Naruto, ses lèvres, vers celles de Naruto. Et il les scella, dans un baiser doux, dans un baiser rempli d'amour.

Malheureusement, Naruto n'était pas de cet avis. Il essaya de se dégager alors avec l'aide de ses mains, les posant sur chaque joue, mais Sasuke tint son visage immobile. Forçant le passage de la bouche du blond, il alla jouer avec la langue de celui-ci, appréciant son goût sucré. Mettant fin au baiser, il regarda le visage de Naruto. Il constata que même si au début il n'était pas d'accord, il avait eu l'air d'apprécier. Il murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Tu vas aimer, ne t'inquiète pas. » avant de lui embrasser le cou, partie qu'il savait sensible. Il lui mordit la base de la gorge et lui fit une marque de morsure qui voulait dire que Naruto était à lui. Il embrassa la marque et posa une main sur le pantalon du blond, là où une bosse commençait à se former. Content de l'effet qu'il avait sur le blond, il lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer.

« Qu'est-ce que - … ! »

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Sasuke prenait déjà sa verge dans sa bouche, procurant un immense plaisir au blond qui se laissa finalement faire, perdant toute volonté à se rebeller. Suçant son gland, il passa le bout de sa langue dessus, appuyant sur la fente, provocant de petits cris de la part du blond. Il commença alors un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et à la fois rapide alors que l'esprit de Naruto était rempli de plaisir et de questions.

Le blond ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Sasuke lui faisait-il donc ça ? Pourquoi était-il attaché ? Pourquoi était-il dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Et merde, pourquoi aimait-t-il donc les caresses de son ami alors qu'il est sur le point de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas ? Pourtant, ses cris de plaisir le narguaient, ils lui montraient qu'il aimait ce que lui faisait son ami – non, meilleur ami. Parce que oui, Sasuke est son plus proche ami. Alors il ne comprenait pas son comportement en cet instant. Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre. Il avait peur. Il aimait les sensations que lui procurait la langue de Sasuke. _Il en voulait plus_. Alors il abandonna, et se laissa aller aux caresses de l'autre.

Il savait qu'il le regretterait.

Il savait que ce ne sera sûrement plus pareil entre lui et Sasuke.

Il savait qu'il était complètement perdu dans son désir.

Mais il se laissait faire, parce qu'il aimait ça.

Lorsque Naruto reprit ses esprits, Sasuke venait de lâcher son sexe, d'enlever ses derniers vêtements, et de s'empaler sur sa verge. Le blond n'avait jamais ressentit ces sensations, et pourtant, elles étaient merveilleuses. C'était chaud, doux et étroit. C'était parfait, tout simplement. Sasuke était parfait, tout simplement. Posant ses mains sur le torse du blond, Sasuke commença un mouvement de va-et-vient lent, le temps de s'habituer à la présence en lui. Il aurait bien aimé que le blond l'aide, mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il se contenta de ce qu'il avait et bougea de lui-même. Lorsqu'il sut qu'il put y aller plus fort et plus profondément, il accéléra le rythme. Et qu'est-ce que c'était bon... Se sentir enfin entier, sentir la personne qu'on aime à l'intérieur de vous... Sasuke se pencha un peu et embrassa le blond, pour faire en sorte de ressentir plus de plaisir. Pour faire en sorte de vraiment sentir Naruto jusque dans ses entrailles. Pour bien se dire que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il se sentait enfin rempli, aimé.

Après le baiser, il regarda avec insistance le visage du blond, essayant de voir quels étaient ses sentiments en cet instant. Mais ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Pas du tout, du tout. Son expression montrait son plaisir, mais aussi une pointe de malaise. Et Sasuke comprenait le malaise de Naruto. C'était parce qu'il le faisait avec lui. Parce que c'était bizarre de le faire avec son meilleur ami alors qu'on ne l'aimait pas. Parce que Naruto n'était pas du genre à coucher avec les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas. Et la personne qu'il aimait, ce n'était pas lui. Mais Itachi. _Crack, crack_. Fissure dans le cœur. _Boum boum_, rien que le fait de sentir son cœur battre lui faisait mal.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça, déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il aimait le blond. Mais normalement, on ne faisait pas ce genre de choses à la personne qu'on aimait, non ? Normalement, on restait dans l'ombre, à souffrir en regardant la personne qu'on aimait être remplie de bonheur avec sa moitié, non ? Alors pourquoi Sasuke faisait-il ça, déjà ? Pourquoi ne regardait-il pas Naruto être heureux avec Itachi comme toute personne normale ? _Pourquoi était-il si égoïste, déjà ? _Pourquoi n'était-il pas normal ?

Alors il cria, il frappa, il griffa le torse de Naruto, il pleura, il supplia de pouvoir enfin être normal. Mais on ne lui répondit pas, Naruto étant trop choqué par le brusque changement de comportement de Sasuke. Il murmura quelque chose que le blond ne comprit pas, il sortit du lit, se rhabilla, et lui dit – toujours avec ce comportement bizarre, qu'il reviendrait.

Alors, il partit, laissant Naruto tout seul.

* * *

Errant sans savoir où aller, Sasuke avait son portable à la main, se demandant si oui ou non il devait appeler son frère pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Il avait essayé de se changer les idées, mais rien, à chaque fois, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il n'était pas normal. N'en pouvant plus, il composa le numéro de son frère.

« Sasuke ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Viens me chercher, s'il te plaît. Je veux te voir. »

La voix de Sasuke était suppliante alors qu'il retenait un sanglot. Dieu qu'il avait mal. Partout. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. A cet instant, il aurait aimé mourir.

« J'arrive, dis-moi où tu es ! »

Mais Sasuke ne savait pas. Où était-il donc, déjà ? Tout autour de lui était rendu flou par ses larmes. Puis, il se souvint. Il se rappela dans quelle rue il était. Alors il lui dit dans quelle rue il était et Itachi lui dit de l'attendre, qu'il serait là vite. Il accepta d'un petit « Hum. » suppliant, et il raccrocha. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche et retourna dans ses pensées, attendant Itachi. Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de faire. Cette chose qu'il avait trouvé normale, alors que ça ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas normal. Il le savait, et rien que cette pensée lui donnait envie de vomir. Essayant de ne plus y penser, il se remémora un souvenir joyeux de lui et d'Itachi. Un souvenir de quand son grand-frère avait encore du temps pour eux deux. C'était quand Sasuke pratiquait toujours la natation, il n'arrivait pas à battre son meilleur temps, et était énervé à cause de ça et ne laissait personne venir lui parler, les rabrouant à chaque fois. Itachi était alors venu le voir, sachant qu'il lui parlerait, et il s'était posé à côté de lui, sans poser la moindre question, attendant que son petit-frère vide son sac. Ça n'avait pas tardé, il s'était jeté sur lui et lui avait tout raconté. Itachi avait souri, lui avait caressé les cheveux et l'avait encouragé, lui disant que qu'importe le temps qu'il faisait, c'était toujours lui le plus beau dauphin. Sasuke avait alors ri, traitant gentiment son frère d'idiot. Et il avait ri avec lui, parce qu'il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire avait remotivé Sasuke et qu'il réussirait à battre son record la prochaine fois. Le lendemain, c'est un Sasuke tout excité qui était venu se jeter dans ses bras, tout content, en lui disant qu'il avait réussi.

Mais là, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça ne le rendait pas heureux, il était juste neutre.

Là, tout de suite, il voulait qu'Itachi arrive vite pour qu'ils rentent à la maison, ensemble.

Tout de suite après y avoir pensé, une voiture, qu'il reconnut comme celle de son frère, s'arrêta vers lui. Il se précipita vers celle-ci, ouvrit la portière et sauta sur le siège du devant, ferma la porte derrière lui, et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Itachi. Ce baiser lui fit oublier tous ses soucis, ses doutes il allait mieux. Il aurait bien voulu le faire là tout de suite, mais il saurait être patient jusqu'à être arrivé à la maison, dans un endroit plus intime qu'une voiture à la vue de tout le monde. Le trajet fut rapide et lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans la maison, Sasuke perdit toute sa patience, et sauta tel un enragé sur son frère.

Cette nuit là, lorsqu'ils firent l'amour, Itachi sut directement que Sasuke ne s'était pas contenté de lui sachant qui était le garçon avec qui il aurait pu coucher, il soupira, mais ne dit rien. Enfoncer Sasuke encore plus n'était pas une bonne idée, et ça n'aiderait pas son frère. Alors il laissa couler. Pourtant, il avait envie d'exploser, de taper dans les murs, de s'énerver, de demander à Sasuke de choisir entre lui et ce blond qui ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui, il l'aimait. Mais il garda tout pour lui. Parce que c'était pour le mieux. Pour eux deux. Et même s'il n'était pas le premier choix de son frère, il était heureux comme ça.

Et même s'il ne l'avait pas été, le bonheur de Sasuke aurait suffit à faire son bonheur. C'était tout ce qui importait.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, un sac rempli de nourriture et d'une bouteille d'eau, Sasuke se dirigeait vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Naruto la veille. Il comptait s'excuser de son comportement, lui donner à manger et lui expliquer pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. Lui dire que s'il ne voulait plus le voir, il comprendrait, et qu'il le laisserait tranquille. Que s'il lui pardonnait, il se ferait suivre et soigner, rien que pour leur amitié. Les pensées positives, Sasuke y allait serein.

Seulement, il n'aurait jamais pu savoir que ça puisse se terminer ainsi.

Il avait rejoint Naruto, et lui avait mis une couverture sur le corps, pour qu'il n'ait pas froid – il avait tellement perdu les pédales hier qu'il n'avait pas pensé à le faire. Le blond étant réveillé, il le salua d'un bonjour suivi d'un petit sourire. Aucune réponse. Mais cela ne découragea pas Sasuke, au contraire. Maintenant, il avait encore plus envie de donner ses raisons à Naruto pour qu'il comprenne et lui pardonne. Il prit un tabouret – plutôt en bon état – et le posa juste à côté du lit, où il s'assit doucement, n'ayant pas très confiance en ce qu'il ne se casse pas.

Il commença son récit, sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il aimait Itachi, ses pensées, qu'il avait pesé le pour et le contre, s'il devait l'aider dans son bonheur ou non, et qu'il avait finalement joué l'égoïste, et qu'il avait complètement perdu la tête. Qu'il avait plein de pensées noires qui venaient dans sa tête et qui ne partaient presque jamais, sauf en présence d'Itachi. Il lui raconta le soutien de son frère, ses paroles qui l'avaient fait craquer et que même avant d'avoir fait ça, il se sentait coupable. Seulement, il se perdit tant dans ses paroles qu'il en oublia de ne pas raconter la relation qu'il avait eue avec Itachi. La réaction ne fut pas très bonne.

Dégoût. Inceste. Contre-nature. Abomination. _Monstre_.

Naruto criait ces mots, les yeux remplis de larmes et de dégoût. Il criait des choses plus horribles les unes que les autres. Puis il commença à rire, un rire nerveux. Un rire qui n'avait rien de cristallin aux oreilles de Sasuke. Il continuait à rire, à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les mots qu'avait dits Naruto avant de rire lui avaient fait mal au cœur. Beaucoup. Mais le fait qu'il parle de son frère ainsi, alors qu'il était amoureux de son frère, l'avait mis dans une colère noire, et sans pouvoir se contrôler, tout se passa très vite :

Un rire.

Le bruit d'un couteau fendant l'air.

Un hurlement étranglé par un rire.

La fin d'une vie.

Des pleurs.

Lorsque Sasuke réalisa son geste, sa colère retomba directement et fut remplacée par du regret, de la peur, de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension. Là, maintenant, il aurait aimé retourner dans le passé. Mais c'était impossible. Alors il resta là pendant des heures – des jours, peut-être ? À pleurer et à regarder le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami, ne voulant pas réaliser qu'il était _mort de sa propre main_.

Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Naruto était mort, et ce, par sa faute.

Alors, il prit une décision. Il payerait pour ce crime.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Naruto était mort, et qu'il s'était rendu à la police. Il leur avait tout raconté, sans oublier aucun détail – à part peut-être sa relation intime avec Itachi. Et aujourd'hui, c'était bientôt son procès. Dès que les policiers viendraient le chercher, ce serait l'heure. L'heure du procès, du verdict.

Un policier vint le chercher, c'était le seul qui n'avait pas pitié de lui : Mr Johns. Mi-américain, mi-japonais. Il l'aimait bien ce type, il aurait bien aimé le connaître dans d'autres circonstances que celles-ci.

Jetons-nous dans le gueule du loup c'était enfin l'heure du procès. Lorsqu'il rentra dans le tribunal, la mère de Naruto lui jeta un regard haineux et cria un « Assassin ! » avant de se mettre à sangloter à chaudes larmes, tandis que Minato ne lui adressa aucun regard tout en essayant de consoler sa femme, alors qu'il était lui-même sur le point de craquer. C'était bizarre, mais Sasuke avait l'impression de les comprendre. Il s'assit à côté du juge et on lui fit promettre de ne dire que la stricte vérité, de ne répondre aux questions que par un oui ou un non et de justifier lorsqu'on le lui demandait. Il promit.

Le procès pouvait débuter.

« Vous dites avoir tué Naruto Uzumaki, votre meilleur ami, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Cet acte à été commis sous le coup de la colère. Vous avez dit aux policiers qui vous ont interrogé que vous n'aviez pas compris votre geste au début, que le coup était parti tout seul.

- Oui, c'est cela.

- Humm..., hochement de la tête de l'avocat. Je me suis permis de regarder dans votre dossier, et il est écrit que vous avez commis un crime mais que vous n'avez pas été jugé par la loi, étant âgé de huit ans.

- Un crime ?

- C'est exact. C'est vous qui avez, d'après le témoignage de plusieurs personnes, poussé votre mère sur les rails alors que le train arrivait.

- Ma mère a sauté d'elle-même ! »

Attends, non, ce n'est pas vrai. Rappelle-toi, oui, c'est ça. Rappelle-toi de ce jour. Votre mère voulait prendre du repos, du recul, et avait acheté trois billets pour une ville où elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller mais qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter. Rappelle-toi son visage fatigué et triste. C'était un peu après qu'elle ait appris que Père était mort dans un crash d'avion. Rappelle-toi, Sasuke.

Un flash.

Un souvenir.

Un petit garçon poussant sa mère sur les rails du train alors que le train arrivait, voulant mettre fin à la tristesse de sa mère.

Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Tu te rappelles, maintenant ?

« N – Non, ce n'est pas... moi...

- Vous avez tué votre mère, Mr Uchiha. C'est écrit sur votre dossier.

- O – Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai peut-être poussé ma mère mais c'est pour elle que je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai libéré de sa tristesse ! Tous ses soucis, pfiout, envolés ! Elle pouvait enfin rejoindre Père au ciel, je suis sûr qu'elle est heureuse maintenant, avec papa ! Oui, je suis sûr qu'elle est heureuse... Sûr qu'elle est heureuse. Heureuse... Heureuse... »

Sasuke ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais il se mit à sangloter. Il avait tué sa mère ! La femme qu'il avait aimée le plus au monde ! Il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses bras à ce moment là, ils s'étaient levés d'eux-mêmes, et avaient poussé sa mère d'eux-mêmes. Il n'y était pour rien !

Le temps que Sasuke se calme, les jurés avaient parlé entre eux, et avaient pris leur décision. L'un des jurés se leva et clama haut et fort : « L'accusé est : coupable. Il devra aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne majeur tout en prenant des médicaments et à ses dix-huit ans, après sa sortie de l'hôpital, devra voir un psychologue toutes les semaines. »

Sa vie allait être un enfer.

* * *

À ses dix-huit ans, lorsque Sasuke sortit de cet hôpital psychiatrique, il savait que la vie n'allait pas être pareille, qu'elle n'allait certainement pas lui sourire comme avant. Mais dorénavant, il vivrait sa vie aux côtés d'Itachi, enfin heureux.

Et il n'y avait que ça qui comptait, à présent.

Fin.


End file.
